


Потанцуй меня

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько фрагментов из инквизиторской жизни под общей темой "танцы".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потанцуй меня

Дверь в кабак, хоть и была крепко прилажена и смазана, оставалась все той же старой трухлявой дверью в кабак. Через широкие трещины, которыми она была посечена, на темную улицу выбивался золотистый свет лампад. Особой звукоизоляцией она тоже не отличалась. Безобразие, что за ней творилось, было слышно с соседнего проулка.  
Тревелиан редко участвовал в сборищах, устраиваемых ребятами, еще реже заходил в таверны, чтобы просто выпить. Но в этот раз пройти мимо такого навязчиво неугомонного веселья, струившегося наружу через щели в ссохшейся древесине, он не смог.  
Распахнув дверь в вечерний праздник, Инквизитор оказался в самом центре противостояния Тевинтера и кунари.  
Объявив состязание по выпивке, Железный Бык свистнул своим парням, и Глыба выкатил здоровенную бочку демонски отвратительного пойла из тех, что они нашли на заброшенной мельнице. Тревелиан подозревал, что именно эти бочки и послужили причиной, по которой мельница была в такой спешке покинута. Даже закрытые они пахли так, что печень болезненно съеживалась.  
Представителем кунари был, что неудивительно, сам Бык, а от лица команды Тевинтера выступили Крем и, с большой неохотой, Дориан. Принимая в расчет габариты соперника, единодушно решили, что два на одного будет вполне честно. 

Начало состязания сопровождали дружеские танцы и песни. Их-то и застал Инквизитор.

— Сколько это они уже приняли? — спросил он, подсаживаясь за стол к Блэкволлу.  
— Да еще даже не раскупорили бочонок, — Страж возмущенно стукнул кружкой по столешнице.

Обхватив руками локти кунари, оба тевинтерца кружили его против часовой стрелки, явно намереваясь вывести из строя до того, как в игру вступит алкоголь.  
Глыба тем временем успел выбить из бочки пробку, о чем зычно оповестил всех посетителей. 

Шипучая отрава потекла рекой в подставляемые кружки.  
Тревелиан с опаской понюхал то, что поднес к ним Блэкволл, и молниеносно отъехал на стуле назад. Черная пенящаяся жижа пахла помесью спирта и торфа.  
Дориан тоже не оценил предлагаемый напиток. Чтобы осилить первую кружку, ему пришлось зажать нос двумя пальцами. Сделал это он, как и все, что он вообще делал, крайне элегантно, поэтому баллы за это было решено не снимать.  
Инквизитор спрятал глаза, глядя, как темная вода стекает по подбородку Быка на его ключицы. Он думал, что эта дрянь может и пол проесть, но грудь кунари ничуть не пострадала от влаги. Наоборот, благодаря мокрым дорожкам, убегающим к краю его пояса, она приобрела насыщенный блеск. Тревелиан решил, что если его заставят судить, он будет чрезвычайно необъективен. 

Чем ближе было дно бочки, тем ожесточеннее становилась борьба.  
Первым не выдержал Дориан. С самого начала не очень заинтересованный в противостоянии сторон, он не испытал никаких угрызений совести от того, что оставил Крема в одиночку защищать честь страны. 

— Создатель, мне уже тот гном кажется симпатичным, — маг качнулся, кивая на покосившийся стул у порога, на котором восседало выпотрошенное тренировочное чучело, чья починка откладывалась на неопределенное время. — Этого еще не хватало. 

Планомерно сместившись с дистанции за стол, где пока еще не было ни одного симпатичного гнома, Дориан перешел во фланг болельщиков. 

— Я не хочу завтра просыпаться, — простонал маг, спрятав лицо в руках. 

Тем не менее, раздвинув пальцы, он все равно наблюдал за состязанием. 

Крем со всей своей изящностью по сравнению с другими бугаями держался стойко. Но в виду наспиртованности его организма он решился на опасное утверждение.

— Шеф, ты лучше ноги-то свои при себе придержи, а то смотреть больно. Между нами говоря, кунари, вы... вы же не умеете танцевать. 

Бык от возмущения так топнул, что дрогнула деревянная колонна. Будь он чуть трезвее, его бы и не задело это отношение к своей культуре. Ну не умеют и не умеют. Инквизитор сам с трудом представлял это тело в каких-нибудь музыкальных плавных движениях. Нет, представлял, но чаще перед сном и без свидетелей. 

— Да-да, шеф, я о тебе, если ты не понял, — тевинтерец продолжал фигурально размахивать красной тряпкой. — Вы, разумеется, считаете, что это прям таки верх танцевального искусства, но... 

Крем повернулся к аудитории.

— Вы видели, как танцуют кунари? Как будто они пятками виноград в кадке взбивают. 

Для наглядности парень прижал руки к туловищу и стал переваливаться с одной ноги на другую. Тревелиан подумал, что он был немного похож на пингвина.  
На такое па Железный Бык уже не мог не ответить. 

— Нет, услышь я такое от какого-нибудь орлессианца, я бы и бровью не повел, — кунари вышел в центр таверны, вмешиваясь в представление, — эти еще какие кружева выдают. 

Блэкволл согласно кивнул. 

— Но от тебя! Да то, что вы в Тевинтере танцами называете, уголовно наказуемо во всех остальных частях света. Был я на каком-то празднестве... 

Бык раскинул руки в стороны, отгораживая себе пространство. Все благоразумно отступили назад.  
Устроив ладони на талии, кунари стал выделывать какие-то странные движения полуприсядью. Тревелиан поклялся себе, что если не заставит его повторить это же на поле боя для деморализации противника, то обязательно припомнит ему это еще не раз. 

Остановившись, Бык выпрямился и огляделся. 

— Вы сейчас думаете, ну ничего особенного, танец, как танец. Забыл уточнить, во время него рекомендуется себе и партнеру вены вскрывать. Это же тевинтерские народные танцы.  
— Это сейчас была шутка на пять золотых, что ли? — фыркнул Крем. — А посмотрите-ка сюда. Я кунари, для удобства представьте у меня вот такенные рога — поберегитесь дверные проемы, — и огромный зад...  
— А это уже наезд! 

Зажав голову Крема локтем, Бык с силой провел костяшками по его коротко стриженной макушке. Наемник начал вырываться, пиная его в бедро, но особо не преуспел. От этих телодвижений его только сильнее укачало.  
На трясущихся ногах парень поковылял к первому попавшемуся свободному стулу.  
Когда Глыба поднес обоим новые кружки, Крем с грустью и тревогой посмотрел на свою. Он заглянул в нее и со слабым стоном предложил ничью. 

Вместо ожидаемого нового подкола Бык протянул ему руку.  
Тревелиан был бы не прочь узнать еще что-нибудь о культурах Тевинтера и кунари, но и такой исход дела его радовал. Все-таки хорошо, что хоть где-то побеждает дружба. 

...

Сера слышала что-то о том, что Инквизитор не пьет. То есть, конечно, он выпивал бокал вина за обедом и не отказывался от кружки эля, когда они собирались всей компанией, но ничего более серьезного к себе не подпускал. Эльфийка подтрунивала над ним, предполагая, что он пьянеет от одного только упоминания ликера, и всячески пыталась подлить ему что-нибудь покрепче. Не то, чтобы она хотела сыграть над ним какую-то злую шутку. Просто она искренне считала, что история о том, как ты пьяный бегал со штанами на голове по казармам, должна быть в арсенале каждого. У Тревелиана пока таких историй не было. Он всегда держал себя в руках и поэтому казался немного скучным, но очень-очень заманчивым. 

Сера прокляла себя три раза за то, что халатно отнеслась к приглашению на вечернюю попойку. Девушек во влажных сарафанах, стирающих вещи на реке, она увидит где угодно, но такое... вряд ли еще когда-нибудь выдастся.  
Расталкивая кучкующуюся толпу у стойки, она сперва не поняла, в чем сыр-бор. Было несколько предположений, но они и близко не попали в цель. 

— Какого шута вы тут?.. — эльфийка ткнула Быка, сидящего у самого бара. 

Кунари только отмахнулся, не поворачиваясь к ней.  
Сера негодовала. Она хотела всерьез высказаться, но, увидев, что происходит на самой стойке, смолкла. 

Качаясь, как вереск на ветру, Инквизитор на четвереньках лез на стол. Добираясь до своей цели, он где-то потерял сапоги и сверкал перед всеми аккуратными розовыми ступнями. 

— Какого хера, — только и смогла выдать Сера прежде, чем облокотиться о стойку. — Он же в сиську пьян.  
— Ага, — кивнул Бык. 

Сосредоточиться на словах эльфийки в то время, как Тревелиан расстегивал пиджак, было сложно, невероятно сложно. Прошло достаточно времени с того момента, как Инквизитор обнажился перед ним впервые, но каждый новый раз был не менее интригующим, чем первый. Соблазнительная яремная впадина, выпуклые венки на руках, подтянутый пресс — кунари мог смотреть на это бесконечно долго. 

Ополовинив по дороге еще одну кружку и смахнув чью-то тарелку на пол, Тревелиан наконец справился с сотней мелких крючков своего пиджака и небрежно отбросил его в сторону. Замах был довольно сильным, неудивительно, что пиджак долетел до факела у лестницы. Вовремя спохватившаяся Долийка быстро потушила пламя. Конкретно как ей это удалось — никто не видел, но она старательно хлопала глазами и говорила, что любому это под силу и нет ничего необычного в том, что ей так скоро удалось совладать с огнем. 

Бык прищурился. Сбросив рубашку, Тревелиан повернулся к ним задом, демонстрируя рельефные мышцы обнаженной спины.  
Кунари очень нравилось на него смотреть. Вместо того, чтобы испытывать ревность от того, что все смотрели на его Инквизитора, он ощущал дурацкую гордость. Все видели его. Официантки, как одна стекшиеся с кухни, простые посетители, его ребята. Крем сидел рядом, а глаза у него были огромные и блестящие, как у котенка.  
Все видели его. Но потрогать не мог никто. А он мог. 

Для в стельку пьяного человека Тревелиан крайне успешно избавился от штанов. Было ли их сбрасывание более просчитанным, чем в истории с пиджаком, но они улетели не так далеко. Зацепившись за рог Быка, они повисли на нем темно-серой гирляндой. 

— А ничего такой способ поднять командный дух, — заметила Сера. — Хотя если бы они отплясывали на пару с леди Неприступные Сиськи, было бы куда занятнее...

Смотрела она на Инквизитора больше с любопытством, нежели с интересом. Не смотреть было невозможно.  
Льняные подштанники плотно облегали накачанные голени, липли к бедрам и оставляли очень мало места для воображения, если поднять взгляд еще выше. 

— Ты как знаешь, а у меня уже все вспотело, — пробормотал Бык, как он надеялся, тихо.  
— Ага, — машинально согласился с ним Крем. — Он очень хорош.

Кунари дружески толкнул его. 

— Губу не раскатывай. 

Парень показал ему язык, потирая зудящее плечо.  
Когда Бык вновь взглянул на стойку, руки Тревелиана уже были на его подштанниках. Как и многое в его одежде, они содержали не один десяток пуговиц. При строгой необходимости их легко можно было сдернуть, но для демонстрации они все расстегивались по очереди.  
Волнение и напряжение захватили Быка. Не то, чтобы он был против рассмотреть его везде еще один раз, но мысль о том, каким потерянным и раздосадованным будет Инквизитор утром, узнав, что не просто станцевал в исподнем перед кучкой посетителей таверны, но оголился полностью, не давала ему покоя. 

Он уже собрался приподняться и по-хозяйски стащить его со стола, когда Тревелиан, описывающий кренделя вокруг, остановился прямо над ним.  
Оставалось всего несколько пуговиц. А он остановился.  
Со стороны официанток послышался недовольный ропот. 

— А вот это... — выговорил Инквизитор, с трудом справляясь с заплетающимся языком, — вот это можешь видеть только ты. 

Бык едва успел поймать его, рушащегося к нему на колени. Обняв его, Тревелиан уткнулся носом ему в плечо и явно из большой любви начал обслюнявливать.  
Сера рядом загоготала. У Крема было такое снисходительное выражение лица, что ему хотелось дать по шее. 

— Ты пьян, я отнесу тебя спать, — прошептал кунари ему на ухо и скорчил эльфийке и тевинтерцу страшную рожу. 

Поднявшись, он обхватил Инквизитора обеими руками, убеждаясь, что по дороге с него не свалятся подштанники, и понес его в свою комнату. 

Брюки продолжали раскачиваться на его роге, а Сера уже прикидывала, как бы во всех красках разнести последние сплетни. 

 

...

 

Ничего странного в том, что Инквизиция и простой вечер во дворце превратит в вакханалию, Бык не нашел. Более того, он счел это завершение оригинальной изюминкой, скрасящей его пресный ход и не менее пресных гостей.  
Кунари обычно ничему не удивлялся, хотя даже по его меркам то, как быстро тело императрицы Селины унесли из зала, смыли следы крови и возобновили танцы в честь нового императора, было уж слишком оперативно. Музыканты заиграли вновь, будто и не было той заминки, а официанты в смешных одеждах, придерживая позолоченные подносы с закуской, зайцами заскакали вокруг.  
От небольшой потасовки, которая возникла во дворе, Бык не чувствовал себя уставшим. Наоборот, он только больше взбодрился и хотел выместить нерастраченную энергию где-нибудь еще. Об Инквизиторе сказать того же не получалось.  
Отослав чересчур обеспокоенную его самочувствием Кассандру, Тревелиан остался на балконе один. 

— Что тут у нас? Грустный Инквизитор — одна штука, — подсчитал присутствующих кунари, закрывая за собой двери. 

Он подошел к борту балкона, становясь рядом. Вечерняя прохлада и ветер с садов принесли облегчение, вымывая из носа душный запах смеси духов и пота, висящий в зале.  
Тревелиан нашел внизу его руку и сжал большой палец, продолжая смотреть вдаль.

— Не знаю, правильно ли поступил.  
— Правильно. 

Инквизитор перевел взгляд на него, хмурясь. 

— Ты в этом так уверен? — он опустил глаза. — Быть может, я здорово подгадил Ферелдену. И эльфам. И кому там еще. Все-таки это... серьезно. Когда судьба всей страны зависит от одного человека... Я ведь могу быть не прав.  
— Не. 

Засмеявшись, Тревелиан взглянул на него. Улыбка медленно сползла с его лица.  
Бык не помнил, когда на него в последний раз смотрели с таким восторгом, уважением и... надеждой. На него так, наверное, вообще никто никогда не смотрел. 

— Знаешь, что я думаю? — быстро сказал кунари.  
— Говори.  
— Я думаю, правильного решения нет. Есть только решение. И нерешение. Ты предпочел первое.  
— Много у меня было выбора.  
— Сколько бы ни было, ты выбрал. 

Инквизитор не отвечал, продолжая его слушать. Быку показалось очень важным не замолкать. 

— Но главное не это. Главное, чтобы тебе поверили. А пока ты будешь сомневаться, они будут сомневаться.  
— Я всегда сомневаюсь. Я агностик.  
— Вот и не надо. Пора показать, что ты в себе уверен. Пошли спляшем.  
— О, это поможет?  
— А как же. 

Тревелиан вновь засмеялся — кунари взял его за обе руки и потащил в главный зал.  
Благочестивые дамы и господа уважительно расступились, пропуская их в центр. Инквизитор отметил, что лица у них были куда как более удивленные, чем когда зарезали их императрицу.  
Наверное, спляшем было не совсем то слово, чтобы описать то, что они делали. Музыка играла медленная и немного печальная. Под стать тревелианскому настроению.  
Инквизитор откинул голову назад, смотря в лицо своего партнера, стоило тому притянуть его к себе и обнять за поясницу. Он подумал, до чего же забавно, что это его второй танец за вечер, и второй раз ведет не он, а его. Но если с герцогиней это было нелепо, сейчас все казалось... само собой разумеющимся.  
Он почти не слышал, как шептались окружающие их люди, как сбивчиво Жозефина объясняла особо любопытным, что Инквизитор и этот кунари состоят в кое-каких отношениях и что нет, никто его не душит и вызывать охрану тоже не надо. Уголком глаза он заметил, как Каллен позволил себе украсть ее от назойливых гостей и закружил в танце рядом.  
Тревелиана держали руки, сильные и прекрасные, он им доверял и позволял все, что угодно. В их кольце он мог хотя бы не надолго, но расслабиться, сбросив с себя тяжбу ответственности. Просто слушать. Просто идти. Больше было и не нужно. 

— Не думал, что ты умеешь и такие танцы, — тихо заметил он.  
— Я все умею, — уверенно заявил Бык. — Хотя лежа у меня получается всяко лучше.  
— Пошляк. 

Инквизитор осмелился поцеловать его в щеку, что не ушло от внимания гостей. Их пчелиный рой загудел чуть громче.  
Ну а танец продолжался.


End file.
